


реальность, которой всё же реально не существует

by zlobonessa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa
Summary: Всё вокруг — нагретый за день пляж, закат-мешанина красок, плещущийся у ног океан (почти), Хаджиме и Нагито рядом — ощущаются чудовищно реальными.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 4





	реальность, которой всё же реально не существует

Солнце — тёплое-тёплое, яркое. Оно светит Чиаки прямо на лицо, и от этого ей хочется чихнуть. И ещё, наверное, немного спать.

Песок на пляже — тоже тёплый, почти горячий, нагретый за день. Консоль на её коленках — и она тёплая от температуры воздуха и от того, что её только совсем недавно выключили после долгой игры. Уже немного тёплое, тающее на глазах и пачкающее ей пальцы, и клубничное мороженое, взятое из супермаркета — это не совсем хорошо, наверное, но вкус оно всё такое же сладкое, так что не так уж и страшно.  
  
А ещё тёплое — плечо Хаджиме, на котором лежит голова Чиаки. Она периодически сдувает с лица свои непослушные волосы, которые мягко треплет дующий с моря лёгкий ветерок, и всё никак не решается поднять взгляд и посмотреть Хинате в глаза — внутри от этого страшно-нервно как-то, а щёки почему-то по ощущениям даже не тёплые, а горячие — Нанами даже украдкой дотрагивается до них кончиками пальцев, чтобы проверить.  
  
Поэтому голову она не поднимает, а лишь слушает мерное дыхание под боком — и чуть более сдержанное, тихое, как будто его обладатель пытается не дышать лишний раз — а зная его, не «как будто», а так и есть, — и смотрит вдаль, в океан.  
  
Океан — это очень, очень много воды — это Чиаки помнит. Её и правда много: она колышется от берега, на который порой набегает небольшими волнами, чуть не достающими до их ботинок, до самой линии горизонта, где океан заканчивается и начинается небо — закатное, снизу у горизонта сочно-оранжевое, апельсиновое, а чуть выше жёлтое, словно лимон, и редкие кучерявые лёгкие облака вокруг подсвечены этими цветами так красиво-красиво, и посреди всего этого солнце, то самое, чихательное, посреди этого всего ярким шариком как будто бы опускается в воду, и его лучи вместе с небом отражаются в воде, блестят и переливаются, соскальзывают с набегающих-уходящих волн; и это всё вместе, видимо, создаёт уж очень большую нагрузку — этого не понять почти никому на острове, но не Чиаки: она _знает_ , и потому замечает, как порой вдалеке одна волна будто бы застывает на несколько секунд, а другая вдруг исчезает и появляется в паре метрах о своего изначального места.

Ей вдруг почему-то хочется указать на это сидящим рядом с нею, поделится _знанием_ , но эта мысль, конечно, глупая: никому на острове это _знать_ не то что вовсе необязательно, а очень даже обязательно нельзя, и не без причин.  
  
Сбоку доносится какой-то шорох, и Чиаки всё-таки поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть Хаджиме, оттягивающего ворот своей рубашки.  
  
— Тебе жарко, Хината-кун? — участливо интересуется Нагито, чья голова лежит на другом плече Хаджиме — сам он при этом немного съёживается-сползает, потому что Комаэда выше Хинаты — на сантиметр буквально, но всё же. — Мы можем отойти, если тебе неудобно.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — Хаджиме отрицательно качает головой. — В смысле, тут и впрямь стало жарковато, но… Останьтесь. Да, — его щёки чуть розовеют — это очень _мило,_ ловит себя на этой мысли Чиаки, и ей самой становится как-то жарковато, — и Хината бегает взглядом и утыкается им прямо в лицо Нанами. Её щёки, кажется, становятся ещё горячее, и она пытается сообразить, что бы ей сказать — и первым ей в голову приходит:

— Хочешь? — она демонстрирует Хаджиме руку с мороженым. — Оно немного растаяло, но всё ещё хорошее, и я его почти не ела…

— Нанами-сан… — Хаджиме издаёт какой-то нервно-напуганный смешок и, кажется, собирается отказаться, но Чиаки — зачем-то, — поднимает руку с мороженым ближе, почти к самому лицу Хинаты. Когда она осознаёт, что делает, жар, кажется, пробирает всё её тело целиком, до «косточек», хотя их наличие у неё сомнительно и зависит от точки зрения, и Нанами уже хочет убрать руку, но.

Хаджиме смотрит несколько секунд, а потом вдруг с внезапной решимостью облизывает мороженое.

Чиаки кажется, что сейчас умрёт на месте — и Хаджиме, судя по его виду, чувствует примерно тоже самое; и оба они совершенно красные.

Нагито ситуации не помогает. Он тихо хихикает, глядя на них, а потом вдруг говорит:  
  
— Хаджиме, у тебя на щеке, — и он тыкает Хинате пальцем в подбородок, убирая с него пятно от мороженого — а затем засовывает этот палец в рот и облизывает.  
  
Они оба смотрят на него молча.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает сначала Комаэда, видя их взгляды, а затем к нему приходит осознание — по его лицу бегут красные пятна, а в глазах появляется ужас, иот Хаджиме он чуть ли не отпрыгивает. — О господи, я… Мне так жаль, я не должен был…  
  
Нагито бормочет извинения, пока Хаджиме пытается убедить его, что всё в порядке.  
  
Чиаки облизывает мороженое — хотя мысль о том, что она делает это после губ Хаджиме, вызывает у неё пожар на щеках и очень странное чувство, не поддающееся идентификации, — и смотрит на них — и ей приходит мысль, что эти двое отлично поладили.  
  
Это хорошо — значит, _после_ они смогут справится и без неё.  
  
Эта мысль — одновременно приятная и всё же какая-то… Чиаки правда ради за них обоих — но в то же время она смотрит на них и думает: она бы хотела провести с ними гораздо больше времени, чем отведено.  
  
Она бы хотела провести с ними на Джабберворке — вот так, в этом моменте, с тёплыми солнцем, консолью, песком, мороженым и плечом Хаджиме, с закатным небом и немного лагающим морем, — целую вечность, если честно.

Но так — не будет, и она это знает.  
  
— Что-то не так, Нанами-сан? — Нагито усилиями Хаджиме всё-таки успокаивается и озадаченно-озабоченно смотрит на Чиаки.  
  
— А… Я просто задумалась о том, что будет после конца поездки, — отвечает после паузы Чиаки.  
  
— М-м-м… Я знаю хороший парк аттракционов, — задумчиво выдает вдруг Хаджиме. — Мы можем ходить туда все вместе… Если вы хотите, конечно!..

Нагито хмурится.

— Парки аттракционов… С моей удачей это довольно небезопасно, — он потирает подбородок, — Скажем, вагонетки на американских горках могут на полной скорости слететь с рельсов и взорваться, пока мы будем в них ехать…

— Э-э-э… — Хаджиме чешет пальцем щёку, впрочем, не особенно удивлённо — к привычке Нагито просчитывать самые прискорбные варианты привыкаешь быстро, на удивление, — Там есть ещё и аркадные автоматы… Это довольно безопасно, по-моему? И интересно.  
  
— Было бы здорово проверить, что сильнее — удача Нагито или мой Талант Абсолютного Геймера, — соглашается Чиаки. Играть с Нагито — попросту весело, независимо от результата. Но проверить и впрямь хотелось бы — на местном аркадном автомате в отеле выбор игр невелик, и на них толком не узнаешь. Есть игры, где от удачи зависит многое — вот там бы Нанами было бы интересно посмотреть на итог, но.

_Но._

— Ох, Нанами-сан, я? Победить у обладателя Абсолютного Таланта? Просто нелепо!

— Вот и узнаем, когда вернёмся, — вздыхает Хината терпеливо. — Я думаю, всё пройдет отлично, правда же, Нанами-сан?

— Угу, — кивает Чиаки. И после паузы вдруг выдает: — Мы можем ещё посидеть и посмотреть на закат? Океан… очень красивые.

Хаджиме смотрит на неё несколько секунд.

— Конечно, — он снова садится ровно, и Чиаки тут же прислоняется к его плечу — уже без всяких колебаний. Нагито смотрит на них немного растерянно, и Хаджиме с немного уставшим вздохом и вновь слегка порозовевшими щеками подманивает его к себе жестом руки.

Они снова сидят и смотрят вдаль — на океан, тайну которого знает лишь одна из них.

Плечо Хаджиме — всё ещё _тёплое_.

Чиаки думает, что его плечо — по сути, конечно, такое же, как и всё остальное вокруг: тёплые солнце, консоль, песок и мороженое, закатное небо, океан, парящие в воздухе чайки, скрипящие над головой пальмы, отель, в котором сейчас наверняка почти все их одноклассники, почти здания на острове, Усами и _она сама_ — ощущающиеся реальностью, но на деле — небольшие куски из длинного безжизненного кода, нули и единицы, существующие лишь до тех пор, пока у них есть смысл.  
  
С той разницей лишь, что где-то там, в мире, не состоящем из бинарной системы исчисления, плечо Хаджиме — да и он сам, — всё ещё есть. В какой-нибудь тёмной комнате, в заполненной поддерживающим жизненную деятельность раствором капсуле рядом с другими _четырнадцатью_ такими же.

В определённом смысле с учётом расположения устройств — невероятно близко.

В другом смысле — недостижимо далеко.  
  
— Что-то не так? — на этот раз спрашивает Хаджиме, заглядывая ей в лицо. Сзади на неё переводит взгляд Комаэда.

Чиаки смотрит на них. Долго, зацепляясь взглядом даже за самые мелкие черты их лиц.

— Нет, ничего, — она отрицательно качает головой. — Я… очень-очень рада проводить это поездку вместе с вами, ребята.

— Взаимно, — немного неловко — и это снова ужасно _мило, —_ ухмыляется Хаджиме.

— Ага, — соглашается Нагито и зарывается поудобнее лицом в рубашку Хинаты — тот на это снова краснеет в который раз уже.

Нанами смотрит на волну, застывшую неподвижно на несколько коротких мгновений.

Ей хочется не _знать._

Чиаки закрывает глаза и сильно-сильно представляет, что волны не подтормаживают, всё то тёплое и такое приятное вокруг не исчезнет по нажатию кнопки, её тело состоит из самой настоящей плоти и крови, а Хаджиме и Нагито всегда будут с ней — и таких вот красивых реальных закатов у реального океана у них будет ещё очень много.

Она засыпает, и сама не замечает, когда.


End file.
